The Sound Of Music
by IgneousNight
Summary: Death the Kid notices that the students at Shibusen are having problems with their relationships with their partners. So he calls in the only Meister Weapon pair that has portrayed the strongest bond ever seen. What will happen when this mysterious pair tries to push Maka and Soul's relationship a little too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Soul Eater**

Somewhere in the middle of China, the members of Shibusen's Spartoi are battling heavily against a strong Kishin egg. If the members of Spartoi fail to collect this Kishin soul, there is no doubt that it could turn into another full fledged Kishin. Sycthe Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater are determined to not allow that to happen, even if that means risking their own lives. To accompany them on this endeavor is the blue haired ninja of the Star Clan, Meister Black*Star and his Demon Shadow Weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Surveying them as head of Spartoi and headmaster of Shibusen, Shinigami Death the Kid stands back with his twin Demon Pistols, Liz and Patti Thompson.

Black*Star uses Trap*Star to sense the Kishin egg that has dug underneath them. He gives off a devilish grin as the Kishin's wavelength is passed through Tsubaki's Chain Scythe and onto him. The Kishin egg resurfaces abruptly but it becomes snared into Tsubaki's chain. Black*Star goes in for the kill but the Kishin egg was able to break through, sending Black*Star and Tsubaki flying into a tree. Irritated by this insanely strong Kishin egg, Maka grips tightly onto Soul's staff.

"This is ridiculous! It shouldn't take two high level meisters to take down a lousy Kishin egg! UGH! Soul! Get ready!"

"Right!" The death scythe shouts back.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Their soul wavelength amplifies as they charge towards the enemy. The problem is that it's way too fast for them. Black*Star was fast, but it was faster.

"It's too fast Soul! We have to slow it down!" Maka pants out, trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, Maka. Just leave it to me. Let's use the Spider Queen's power. Sense the Kishin's soul wavelength." Soul adjusts his tie within his black blood soul room.

"Ah! Just like what we did with Giriko in the book of Eibon?!" Maka activated their Spider Queen ability, conneting their soul wavelength with that of the Kishin egg's.

"Let's slow his ass down, Maka." Soul started to run his fingers along the piano ivories. The Kishin egg started to slow down, almost to a stop. "Adagio of the soul."

"Now Black*Star! Finish him!" Maka screams at him, trying to maintain the Spider Queen's ability.

Black*Star races towards the monster, attacking at him with all his might. "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Black*Star slashed out its knees before delivering the final blow. "Don't you know? I. Will. Surpass. GOD!" he then slices the Kishin egg in half, revealing the corrupt soul.

"Whoo! We did it!"

The group celebrates their victory with high fives and pats on the back for a job well done. But it seems like it wasn't just only Death the Kid that was observing them.

"Oh my… did you hear that?" Giggled the mysterious girl.

"Yeah… what beautiful music they played." The man next to her showed a solemn smile.

"Ah, such sweet music to my ears…" The mysterious girl stood up from the branch she sat on and stared intently at the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater**

_ "That boy has Kishin blood in him…"_

_ "She's so cold… no wonder she doesn't have a partner…"_

_ "Have you seen him fight? He looks insane…Must be because of his father…"_

The Shibusen walls seemed to hold the whispers of their past years. The girl just shook her head and smiled. She wasn't going to let those memories ruin her visit to her old school. Her partner on the other hand wasn't as strong willed as her. He kept his hands clenched and his jaw locked. He really just wanted to leave and go home. He shot a quick glance at his giggling partner.

"What's so funny Amelia?"

"Remember when we became partners, Sammy? Teeheehee. Remember?"

_ How could I forget? _Sam thought as he looked up at the walls.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look, you're a very strong meister, especially for being trained in soul wavelength manipulation by Franken Stein. A lot of us admire you for just being able to stand that psycho. But here's the problem… Shinigami is not going to let you go through the EAT class without a weapon." Sid flipped through a folder with the picture of a young girl on top.

In front of him sat that same girl. Her long black hair hung carelessly upon her shoulders and back. Her vibrant green eyes stared at her teacher with concern for her career at Shibusen. She had balled her fists up in her lap, resting them on her black, ruffled skirt.

"Mister Barett what about Justin Law? He became a death scythe all with no meister and he's only a year older than I am…" The girl's voice shook slightly.

"He's different. He's a weapon. You're a meister." Sid retorted back.

"But Prof-"

"You are not _him_. You may be strong in soul wavelength manipulation but even he had a weapon during his time in EAT. I would have expected you to already have a weapon partner. You do come from a family of demon weapons, don't you Miss Amelia Fermata?"

"Yes… they are all scythes and singers… but I'm.. I'm the only meister…"

"I still don't understand why it's so hard to obtain a weapon… this is your second year here?" Sid sighs and closes the folder. "Amelia have you even tried getting a weapon partner?"

"I have… it's just… no one matches me… no one can handle me…" Tears started to swell up in her eyes. She was on the verge of another meltdown until she felt the warmth of a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on her, Sid. Her soul is just too big for these small minded weapons. What about…. _him_?" Professor Franken Stein showed a psychotic grin to the both of them.

"Who's _him_?" Amelia added the same amount of emphasis on the word as Stein did.

"No Stein. Not _him_. What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Sid growled at his former classmate.

"Shinigami asked for me. But anyways… why not? She has no weapon and he has no meister and their soul wavelength are about the same… I think it would be a perfect match. She is part of the famed Scythe family…" Stein trails off into his own little world. Amelia cocked her head at him and reached up to the screw implanted into his head. She turned it a few clicks as if winding back up a toy. "…she'd be perfect for a double-bladed demon scythe like him."

"Wait… did you say double-bladed? Do you mean Sam Calypso?" Amelia looked at both of her mentors then looked down. _I have heard the rumors… _Thought Amelia. _He's the son of a Kishin…It was only the beginning of this year that it was spread across the campus that his father has turned into a full fledged Kishin…_

"That's an awful idea, Stein. I will not put her into harm's way around him." Sid was standing up from his chair now. He had gone from lecturing Amelia to protecting her.

Amelia stands up abruptly between them. "I want to meet him!" She then looks at Sid. "Mister Barett, if I can't bond with Sam, then I'll understand being kicked out of EAT. After all… a meister must have a weapon… This is the last time I'll try to choose a partner." With that she left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"This is a bad idea…"

"No… this is going to be beautiful, like notes emanating from the strings of a harp."

Later on that day during the lunch hour, Amelia went looking for Sam Calypso. She saw him come up from the long flight of stairs in front of Shibusen. She balled her fists and ran towards him. The poor oblivious boy was sent flying with the strong punch received from the petite meister. A wicked smile spread across her face as the boy sat back up, clutching his cheek with a bewildered look. A crowd of people had already enclosed around them, rooting for a fight.

"Sam Calypso! The weapon that needs no meister! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Amelia screamed at him. Sid and Stein had run out to see the commotion. Stein smiled but as Sid went to go stop them, Stein held him back and shook his head.

"Let her…She want's to hear his music. This is how she will pick her weapon."

Sam stood up and tossed his jacket aside. He cocked his head at her and grimaced. "Amelia Fermata? The meister that needs no weapon?" He cracks his neck and moves his shoulders in circles. "Amazing punch! I'll give you that… but about this fight…" His right arm turns into a beautiful glowing white blade while his left arm transforms into a demonic looking red and black blade. "Are we playing dirty or just fists?"

Inside, Amelia was truly amazed at his blades, but she couldn't let her facial expression show that._ Wow… so pretty…_ She made a grimace that matched his and brought up her fists. "Dirty."

She charged at him, and he charged at her. When it looked like he was going to get the next blow, Amelia slid under his arms to appear behind him.

"SOOOOUUULLLLL PURGE!" She pushed all of her wavelength through her hand and onto his body, sending Sam flying again. Sam struggled to get up, spitting out blood from his busted lip. Amelia stood behind him, laughing maniacally. "The son of a Kishin… can't even fight huh? What a coward. Pathe- OOOF"

Sam kicked Amelia straight in the gut. He stubbled to get up, wiping the blood off his mouth. Amelia lays there for a moment, laughing softly to herself. _I love it. He gets mad when he's called a coward. I love it. Oh that sound… it's so sweet. I MUST HEAR MORE OF IT! _

"Don't call me a fucking coward you prissy bitch." He walked over to her and smiled. "I wouldn't think that little Miss Princess like you would even think of picking a fight with me. So why don't you have a partner huh?! You think everyone is beneath you?!"

Amelia stands up with a rag doll demeanor. Her green eyes seemed to glow with excitement. She lets out a laugh, pushing her hair back with her fingers. "They all sound ugly to me. Ugly and out of tune. But you," She points a painted finger at him, "You're beautiful. I want to hear more. Please… please, let me hear more."

Sam shows a confused look. _I'm beautiful? What? This girl spends way too much time with that doctor. _Amelia charges at him again, but this time he knows better. When she goes to slide underneath him, his right arm transforms back into an arm and he elbows her in the gut once more, stopping her.

"Ooof… What the hell is your fascination with my stomach?" She coughs out.

Sam stands over her, panting. "We're done. Two for two. Are you satisfied yet, Princess?"

She laughs more, getting a wicked idea. Her leg shoots straight up between his legs. The crowd went "Ooooh…." in unison and the boys covered their areas and winced. She halfheartedly regrets her decision, crawling over to the boy.

"I'm so sorry! I just-" She gasps for air from her laughter, "I had to!"

Sam looks over at her and slaps her across the face. They look at each other for a second and burst out into a fit of laughter. When they had felt like they had enough, Sam got up and dusted himself off. He reached out a hand towards his opponent and her delicate but rough one took it. The moment they clasped, a surge went through them. Tears swelled in Amelia's eyes as she heard a beautiful symphony of soul come from the both of them. They must have been projecting it because even the crowd was in awe.

"Hey Sam. You wouldn't mind if… you know… became my partner, would you?" The tears started rushing down her face.

"Not at all." He shot a smile and pulled her into a hug, enjoying the moment of finally being accepted.

**Normal Time**

"I'm sorry." Sam let out a long breath as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Teeheehee, for what Sammy?"

"Calling you a bitch. When we got into that fight, I called you a bitch. I'm sorry Ame." **(This is read as Ah-ME not ah-may or A-MI)**

"Oh, Teeheehee! It's okay! I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls." She grabbed a hold of his arm. As they caught sight of a door at the end of the hallway Sam stops for a moment.

"Wait… you already said sorry for that."

"Oh I already know that. I was talking about last night when I was crawling into bed and I accidentally kneed you in the crotch. You remember don't you? You kicked me off the bed." Amelia walks ahead of him, opening the double doors.

Death the Kid stood in front of his mirror wearing his father's cloak. He turns and smiles at the meister weapon duo standing before him. He bows to them and looks back up.

"Death Scythe Samuel Calypso and Scythe Meister Amelia Fermata, thank you for taking time out of your lives to come back here. Now onto business."

**Now don't be afraid to put a review! And then maybe I might give ya a shout out! Thanks a bunch! Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater**

"Awwwwhhh! KID!" Amelia ran towards the shinigami and squeezed him into a tight hug. "Look at you! You're so big! And you're a full fledged shinigami now! So cute!" She started to pinch his cheeks, cooing over him.

"Ame, I don't think you should be doing that!" Sam tries to pry Amelia off of Kid. "I'm so sorry Shinigami! She always gets like this around 'cute' things!"

Sam manages to get Amelia off of Kid, giving a pained look. Kid tries to contain his laughter over the pair but he manages to let out a smile. _I made a great choice, these two are just… perfect. _Kid thought to himself. He saw Spirit to the other side of him, laughing but Liz and Patty looked as confused as hell.

"Miss Fermata, Mister Calypso let's just get onto business shall we?" Kid cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sure you have heard about our new pact with the witches. But sadly, I believe that the whole 'No more making Death Scythes' issue is lowering moral in Shibusen. I need you two bring it up. Whatever way you do it, I just want to see weapons and meisters be happy to be together."

"I understand, but are you asking us to be… counselors?" Amelia ran her fingers through her hair in thought.

"Soul rhythm…" The duo said together. Soul rhythm is the wavelength or "rhythm" between a meister and its weapon. Each wavelength pair has its own rhythm. Those with the ability of Soul Sound, one can hear the rhythm of other people's wavelengths, pin pointing their exact location. This is different variation of Soul Perception. Instead of seeing the souls, they hear them. Amelia has the ability of Soul Sound.

"Exactly. With the help of you two, I'm sure that they will be able to open their ears." Kid's eyes light up as Professor Stein and his fiance-slash-death scythe Marie walk in to join the group.

"But nothing is as beautiful as the music that Amelia and Samuel had created that day." Stein smiled at the duo.

"Professor Stein!" Amelia spun around to see her mentor. She tackled him into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too." He pats Amelia's back as she lets go of him.

In her mind, she heard a violin play something of a lullaby. She notices Stein's hand clasped around Marie's. A sweet and calm smile plasters itself on her face.

"It seems like you've made beautiful music yourself. Congratulations." She motions towards Marie's slightly protruding stomach.

Amelia's green eyes glow with excitement as she hears a beautiful song being played on a piano in the key of A major. A snowy haired teenager walks through the doors, arguing with an ashy blonde girl who is gripping a book in her hand. Amelia stands there mesmerized at the pair, oblivious to whatever they are saying.

"Really Soul?!"

"Maka how many times do I have to say it?! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault to begin with! It was that damn cat that you keep insisting she stays! In fact, I think it's your fault."

"YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING A SHOWER WITH HER, YOU PERVERT!"

"WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT!"

"Tch. MAKA CHOP!"

Amelia drops to the ground the moment the white haired boy did. She covered her ears and winced. The beautiful piano music made a disgusting KRANG sound. She rubs her head and makes eye contact with the boy.

"Maka! Did you hit her too?" Soul points at Amelia in anger.

Amelia stands up, waving her hands. "Oh no! No! Its just.. I heard something-"

"Alright, enough. Maka, Soul, this is Amelia Fermata and Sam Calypso. Sam is a death scythe as well as you Soul. I have asked them to come back and be a part of the Shibusen Staff."

"Sam Calypso eh? Are you that Double Bladed Demon Scythe?" Soul looked at Sam cautiously.

"Yes, I am." Sam looked down at Amelia. He wondered if the rumor of him being the son of a Kishin was still going around. He didn't like being judged for something his father was. That wasn't him. That would never be him.

"Wow really? Do you mind if I see your weapon form? I have heard that your Angel Blade inflicts ice and your Devil Blade inflicts fire. Is that true? That's amazing." Soul walked up to Sam, with a fan girl like attitude.

While the boys talked about their blades and showed off, Amelia returned to the matter at hand. She tried to think of something or someway of showing them Soul Rhythm. Then it hit her.

"Hey Kid, would it be too much to add another class to their schedule? Sam and I can teach them Soul Rhythm in a class. Though, it would take a while."

Kid seemed to have gotten what he wanted. He wanted Amelia to say that she'll teach a class. He wanted to see them at work. The best meister weapon pair that Shibusen has ever seen. He wanted to witness their wavelength. Kid had always been mesmerized by the relationship that the two had.

"That sounds perfect."

Amelia bowed in respect and grabbed Sam's collar. "C'mon Scythe boy, we have lesson plans to make." She dragged him out the door, waving good-bye to everyone.

"Bye Soul! We'll finish our conversation later! I promise!" The door slammed shut behind them.

"Damn… That guy is so cool. Like, he's the definition of cool. Hey Maka did you see his blades?" Soul showed a wide grin.

"Did you find an idol now, Soul? At least he's not some drugged up rock star…" Maka shook her head at him. She never saw him this excited about something, so it was a weird experience for her.

"I hope you like them." Kid said with a smirk. "Those are going to be your new teachers."

**WOOO! CHAPTER 3 done! Please review! I really appreciate it! Thank you MewWinx96 and that Guest for the review! Please keep reading! I have no life so I'll try to update it daily or something!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**FIRST, I would like to thank those who have added my story onto their favorites list! **

**AngelofDarkness1999**

**GakuenLME Thank you for the review and the follow**

**MewWinx96 Thank you for the review and the follow**

**RoWenXGaLe**

**SECONDLY, please do not be afraid to write a review, I actually love reading them and the criticism does help me improve my writing! I'm actually obsessed with the idea of people liking my work so much that I physically jump up and down and attack my sister when I see that 2+ people took time out of their lives to grace my work and me with their pleasant eyes. But… is a favorite and a follow asking too much?**

**THIRDLY, I am sorry if its seems to be a bit of OOC (Out of Character for you fanfic/roleplay newbs) on Maka and Soul. It's 5 A.M. at the moment, and I'm still jittery from that weird energy shot… But anyways! This was a cool idea that came to me, so I had to write it down right away.**

**FOURTHLY, this is the second time I am writing this. I had sadly started this story at 3 A.M. and then only to lose all of my beautiful work by pressing Ctrl + sumthinelse. I meant to do Ctrl + Z but...that obviously **

**didn't work out so, Screw You Works, I've switched to a different man, and his name is Google Drive. **

**Alright Enough Rambling, ENJOY IT DAMNIT**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Soul Eater. An amazing Japanese man does.**

* * *

**Albarn/Evans Household, Friday-Night-err-Saturday-Morning, 3 A.M.**

This was atrocious. Maka wanted to slam her head through her bedroom door. _What the hell?! This can't be happening to me!_ It was 3 A.M. and Maka Albarn was _**still **_awake. _Atrocious! _ The intelligent girl laid on her bed, pouting because she knew that this might ruin her sleep schedule. She then came to the conclusion of whipping up an herbal drink that surely would help her sleep. The problem was that she was too comfortable to leave the warm, cozy bed. She conjured up a mental "Benefits and Cost Analysis" sheet to find an answer to the said predicament. Sadly, the bed lost its companion, but Maka made a promise to return swiftly with the ability to fall asleep under the soft blankets.

She swung her long slender legs over her bed. She winced at the touch of the cold floor. Then, as slyly as she possibly could, she crept to the door, in attempt to not awaken the beast sleeping at the foot of her bed. She held her breath as she creaked opened the door, walked through and then with a slight thud, closed it. She prayed that her exit didn't disturb Blair. When she was certain that it hadn't, she was home free.

Soul sat on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the late night channels. He let out a yawn of boredom and scratched his etched stomach, then rubbed his fingers against the bottom of his scar. The Nevada heat had made its way into the apartment, forcing the weapon to strip down to his checkered boxers. He made a grimace as he landed on a very risqué program, then continued his surfing. He heard the opening and closing of Maka's door, then the tiny popping sounds her toes made as she tip-toed towards the kitchen.

Soul stole a quick glance at his meister. He was surprised by the usually modest girl's lack of clothing. She wore a long sleeved green shirt that seemed a size or two too big for her and pink and white panties that were barely visible. He felt his cheeks fill with color, an obvious sign of attraction to the oblivious and denying boy. He shook his head as he tried to fill it with images of "innocent" things.

_Kittens… Puppies… Babies… Panties… NO! Kittens! Puppies! Babies! Those legs… Gah! Puppies! Puppies! PUPPIES! _Ashamed of even having to fight with such dirty thoughts, he smacks his forehead. He shouldn't be thinking of such things about his meister, his closest and best friend. Maka was practically the other half of him. Without her, he wouldn't have become a death scythe. But then again… without her, he probably wouldn't feel so bashful when thinking of things a normal seventeen year old boy would be thinking about when it came to a woman's body.

_So uncool, Soul. _He thought to himself as he rubbed his cheeks. He had to acknowledge her some time, of course he cannot allow some chick to be waltzing around in her undies, well he could… just not Maka. "Oi, Maka, did you hear about this crazy new invention? They are calling them, 'Pants'."

Maka popped her head into the living for a moment just to make eye contact and glare at Soul. After a small moment of silence, she spits out, "This is my apartment. I can wear whatever I want. And what the hell? Look who's talking Mister Skivvies." Maka seemed in no way, shape, or form affected by Soul's one article of clothing. Not a single blush, nor dirty thought passed through the mind of that misandrous female.

He gave her a blank expression then repeated a familiar line to back to her. "This is my apartment. I can wear whatever I want." He then wears a sharp tooth grin that causes her roll her eyes. He heard the small hum of the blender go off, causing his stomach to growl. _Smoothies at 3 A.M.? _"Ya know Maka, what you're wearing is so… Blair."

The blender stops abruptly and Maka comes storming in, slamming a phone book on Soul's head with one of her famous Maka Chops. "My pajamas _**do not **_look likeone of Blair's burlesque outfits!"

Soul winces in pain and rubs his head. Even though his vision was slightly blurry, something about that green shirt looked vaguely familiar. He glares at her when it comes to him. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah." Maka quickly walks back to the kitchen, with Soul trailing behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are _**you**_ the shirt bandit?! Why are you stealing my shirts?!" Soul was itching for a playful argument. He kept wondering where all of his favorite shirts went and now he caught the sneaky raccoon.

"Well, when you start doing the laundry, then you can wear some of my shirts." She turned the blender back on. Maka mentally pictured Soul dressed up in her old Shibusen uniform and the thought made her giggle.

Soul shivered as her giggle carried into him. He stood there, staring at her concocting a greenish liquid. He felt weird inside, like a sense of euphoria with a hint of light-headedness. Maka looked up at him and gasped. His nose had been bleeding and he wasn't phased.

"Oh Soul!" Maka immediately reaches for a paper towel to help clean him up. She pinches his nostrils lightly to help stop the blood from gushing. "Being a pervert huh Soul? Thinking of Blair? You deviant…"

"I swear it has to be this damn heat! Cool guys don't get nosebleeds from thinking about hot chicks." Soul replaces Maka's hand with his, holding up the now bloodied paper towel.

"HA! Then would that mean that you weren't cool when you first carelessly broke into Blair's house?"

_*THUMP*_

"Nah! The rules of coolness have changed since then!"

Their voices start to raise louder and louder as their little argument starts to get blown way out of proportion by misunderstandings, unknown mysterious feelings, and the lack of blood flow stoppage from Soul's nostrils. Maka gives a little yelp as a series of hard knocks end their conversation and startle them. Maka pushes Soul to go open the door, standing behind him, slightly shaking in trepidation.

Soul opens the door to see a very tired and extremely grumpy Sam. His usual black bunny slope hairstyle looked like a diagonal faux hawk and his normal tamed violet eyes looked more of a wild imperial purple. He groaned, sneering at the two. The man stood before them in blue sweat pants and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to deal with any "bullshit."

"Sam?"

"Its 4 A.M. and I am tired as hell. Now do the entire floor a big favor and _**shut the hell up**_." Sam's eyes glowed at them, though their faces never really registered in his mind. He scratched his head and headed towards the apartment next door.

"Whhhhaaaaaatt?! Sam Calypso is our neighbor?" Soul was as shocked as Maka was when Soul's nosebleed came back.

"I'm… I'm not even going to attempt to try to guess what you're thinking…" With that, she went back to the kitchen, finished her drink and went back to bed. But she didn't get a wink of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello! Thank you:**

**Cool Guy 67 for the follow, favorite, and review. I took your idea in consideration and I actually might do it after I wrap up this story. But thank you for everyone who do enjoy my OC's!**

**speedslasher thanks for the follow!**

**Blaaaahh I feel like this chapter is one of the worst ones so I apologize. After I get a full 8 hours of sleep, I will be ready to write the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own Amelia and Sam.**

* * *

**Albarn/Evans Household, Saturday 2 P.M.**

"What are you doing?" Maka said sleepily as she leaned against the bathroom doorway.

Soul was dressed to impress. He put on a black headband to help pin back parts of his bangs that were hanging in his face. He fixed the collar of his shirt, then turned to Maka, who was still dressed the same way the he last saw her. He tried to focus solely on her face but his eyes would often dart back down to her legs. He then managed to hold her sleepy gaze with his crimson eyes.

"I'm going to go welcome Sam to the neighborhood. You know, like those housewives do on television. But I'm not a housewife and I'm not going to talk shit about him later. I'm going to get on his good side, then maybe he'd accept me as his apprentice." Soul squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started polishing his fangs.

Maka rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. She felt awful from her lack of sleep and the unfitting nap she took to try to make up for it. She smacks her cheeks a little then gives Soul a confused look. "Apprentice for what?"

"Coolness."

She immediately smacks her hand against her forehead. _Wow… Could he be any more idiotic? _She looks at him again, wanting to punch him for his stupid remark. "Are you bringing them anything? You know you're supposed to bring them a housewarming gift if you intend to be it so."

"Eh, I went to DeathMarket and bought them cookies."

She grabs Soul by the shirt and flings him out of the bathroom. "Alright, lemme take a shower and I'll make something. Just… don't go over there with store bought cookies."

Usually it wouldn't phase him, but her words made him picture her showering. He blamed the years of suppressed hormones. _Yeah, Suppressed Hormones! _Holding back urges, fighting sinful thoughts… all of these couldn't be good for a teenage boy, especially someone reaching the peak of image kept flowing back to him every time he tried to suppress it. Good thing Maka closed the door before his nose started to squirt. He ran to the kitchen sink to scrub the blood off of his face once he started thinking about _Kittens… Puppies… Babies… _

_Damnit, I have to change my shirt… _Soul grimaced at the blood spatter and walked towards his bedroom. He stopped as he heard a lyrical muse come from the bathroom. He stepped a little closer and put his ear to the door. He gasped as Maka's light voice sang a tune that had been stuck in her head for the past two days.

"You're giving me too many things

Lately, you're all I need.

You smiled at me and said,

'Don't get me wrong, I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?'"

Soul tries his best to conceal his laughter as she trails off mumbling, obviously not knowing the rest of the lyrics. Instead, she hums the melody. Soul jumps back as he hears the water be turned off. He stumbles and runs to his room, slamming the door shut. _I gotta hide this shirt somewhere… or I could actually do the laundry for once. No, that would be way too suspicious. _He shrugs his shoulders and tosses the bloody shirt on his bed, rummaging around for another. Having no luck, he exists his room and goes towards Maka's (the shirt bandit) room.

He flung open her door only to catch an eye full of a stark naked girl. They yelped in unison. Soul dove for the door, Maka dove for her towel. But they missed. Their bodies clashed together and so did their screaming. Maka attempted to cover what little she had and Soul, being the slight gentleman he was, shut his eyes as he scrambled and crawled out the room.

"GET OUT!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY MAKA!" He runs back into his room, sliding against the closed door. His heart raced and his hands trembled. He opened his a crack, her's was closed. Good for him, no dirty thoughts came to him. It was definitely not the right time to be a raging hormonal teenager. _Uncool. So fucking uncool. On so many damn levels, that was definitely one of the worst things that could ever happen. Damnit Soul. _Lost in his thought, he didn't notice Maka, now completely fully dressed, standing at his door with murderous eyes and heavy book in her hand.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" She clutched the book tighter in her hand.

"I said I was sorry…" Soul hung his head, ashamed for not knocking. It was like rule number one in the guide to living with a girl. Always knock, even it's your own door. _That's what I get for skimming… _

She growled and turned her head away. "Well it's no fun if you're expecting it!" She threw one of his favorite shirts at him then stormed off to the kitchen. Soul cautiously put the shirt on and walked to the kitchen. Maka was slamming cookie sheets on the counter in a fit of rage.

"Maka…"

She gave him a death glare that said, _Not. A. Word._ She grabbed the cookie dough tube from the fridge and started spreading them upon the pan. She violently threw them in the oven, setting the timer and then pouting. She didn't look at him. She knew that she didn't need to overreact this much but the scene kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind. _Ass. _Soul slightly whimpered, then spoke with his voice quiet.

"Maka… isn't that cheating? What's the difference if it comes from a can?"

"It's the effort that they taste. Store bought cookies showed that you like to half ass things. And you want to get on his good side right?" Maka's voice was a lot less harsh and less angry.

_If that's the case then they still aren't going to taste that much effort. _Soul thought, but he nodded in agreement to Maka, letting her deal with the baking. They stood there in silence for the next 10 minutes. When the timer went off, Maka pulled out the gooey cookies and set them in a cookie bin. She smacked Soul's head to bring him back to reality.

"I'm not as mad as I was, but I'm still mad so don't take my 'happiness' as you getting off the hook."

"Rodger" He smiled his sharp tooth grin, cracking her exterior and making her smile back.

**Fermata/Calypso Household**

Amelia sat down on the couch next to Sam, feeling the most exhausted from the move. Her usual lively and peppy attitude turned sour as Sam leaned in for a "job well done" kiss. She lifted her hands up in protest, giving him a _**not in the mood**_ look. In front of their coffee table was the last box that needed unpacking but to her it was flipping her off.

"I'm gunna kill it." She growled at the brown package.

"You can't kill a box, Ame." Sam's smooth voice sounded marginally rough due to his feelings getting rejected.

"I can sure try! Quick Sam! Scythe mode!" She had more of a cynical pep than a joyful pep at the moment.

He shook his head and frowned. "No, you rejected my love, so now I'm upset."

"Oh, like you tell me when I get upset over things, _**get over it.**_" She patted his cheek.

"No, I say that after I compliment you to counteract whatever it is that you are upset about. You're just being Cold Amelia again. I thought that stopped when we became partners…"

"Awh, I'm sorry Sammy, I hurt your feelings." She kissed the violet eyed man's cheek.

With that he tackled Amelia, tickling her sides. Only Sam knew the girl's true weakness and it was her sides. Oh how much he would love to torture her when they would get home from school. Ah, those were the earliest days of their partnership. This attack allowed him to pin her down and Sam being the stronger one, she could never wriggle free.

"Forget the box." Sam leaning closer to Amelia, kissing her neck. "Let's fool around a bit."

To save her from her concupiscent partner, the doorbell rang. Sam groaned and made a mental note to kill whoever is at the door. Amelia giggled joyfully and patted his back. She slid from underneath him and crawled her way to the door. When she opened it, both parties seemed surprised to see each other.

* * *

**Ugh….. I need sleeeep. Okay I will have a hilarious one next time! I promise. Well I dunno I might need help from someone but I will fight on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hello again! Thank you, dwmalove for the follow and favorite, but 'lol' is not a good enough review! Haha, just kidding!**

**Oh! and I saw you, Elisa2019 sneak in there right before I published this! I won't forget about you! Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just Amelia and Sam.**

* * *

"Oh, Miss Amelia! I didn't know that you would be here." Soul flashed a grin at her.

Maka shook her head. If her hands weren't full, she'd smack him. _Wow, who'd thought he'd be that dense. _She hands Amelia the box of cookies and the black haired girl brightens up.

"Cookies! Sammy! We got cookies!" Amelia skips towards the kitchen, taking a cookie.

Sam shakes his head and smirks at his partner. He fills her spot by going up to the door and greets the two teenagers. "Maka, and… Soul was it? Please, come in. Sorry, we had just finished unpacking so its a bit messy." Sam picks up the last box with grunt and places it on the table.

"Nah, man I understand. I was kinda freaked out when I saw you at our door last night, but its cool that we're neighbors huh?" Soul looked around that the apartment. There were musical symbols that graced the walls. The biggest was a fermata symbol that hung above the couch with the words, "Hold Me" written below. He couldn't help but grin at it all. He saw a half mask upon a wall and sketched picture of a young, poor looking girl. Sam cut the tape off of the box with a bladed finger.

"Awh man, that was you? Damn you guys are loud. Oi, Ame, where do you want these records?" He set down a thick book and then started pulling out CDs. Maka saw the book and picked it up. Amelia looked at her with a cookie in her hand. She saw the green eyes of the young meister glow with curiosity.

"Put them by the system."

Maka's fingers stroked the golden raised letters of the book. _Les Misérables. _She looked up at Amelia as to ask for permission to open it, Amelia nodded. She flipped through the crisp pages, curious of the content that it contained. Amelia smiled at her.

"If you want it, you can keep it."

"What? Oh no, this is your's. I just thought it looked neat." Maka closed the book and set it back on the table.

"Nah, I have it all memorized. I read it for when I was auditioning for the role of Cosette in _Les Misérables_. I don't need it anymore. Along with _The Phantom of the Opera_. You should read them. They are absolutely amazing. Then watch the 2013 versions of both plays. You'll see me!" She takes a bite of the cookie then grimaces. "This tastes like hate and anger…" She mutters and sets the cookie down.

"That's asking too much from a musical simpleton like Maka. She has a very low Musical IQ." Soul picked up some of the CDs, looking through them. There were some soundtracks from the previously said musical. He then nodded and grinned at seeing piano albums from artists like Yiruma, Denise Young, and Thad Fiscella. He stopped and he lost his smile when he reached a particular album.

Amelia grinned at him then cocked her head. "Hey Sam, doesn't Soul look like someone we know?"

Sam stopped and took a good look at Soul. He grimaced and looked at Amelia again. "Yeah. He looks almost exactly like that Wes guy. But Soul is shorter with a lot more muscle." Sam shivers. "That guy had long skinny fingers." He nudges Maka's arm.

"Wes? Wes Evans? Soul, isn't that your brother's name?" Maka looked over at the frozen boy.

Soul had been looking at his own brother's album. The white haired man wore the same sharp tooth grin that Soul would. He nods, then sets it back down into the pile. "Yeah, I didn't know he went back into musicals."

Amelia smiles and nods. "Yes, first chair. He didn't say that his brother went to Shibusen. How strange… but he did say that you played piano. Do you still tickle those ivories?" She giggled at her little joke.

The joke made Soul smile. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Recently I've returned but its hard finding a good piano to play on. I mean, yeah I could play on my soul keyboard but i really would rather play on a grand piano. You know for that real feeling. It's just… I don't know how to explain it." He wrung his hands and looked down.

"It produces a real sound opposed to a fake one." Sam replies as he collects the CDs. "We have an grand piano in the other room. But keep it at a forte, I don't complaints from the neighbors." He glanced over at Amelia who was snickering.

Maka had already immersed herself in _Les Misérables_. When that girl found a good book, she was dying to read it. Sam led Soul off to the next room, with joyful tunes following afterwards. Maka put the book down and sighed. She looked over at Amelia who was now putting away the records. She walked over and started helping her.

"What's wrong Maka?" Amelia heard a sad melody from Maka's wavelength.

"Huh? I'm fine. No worries." Maka shows a fake smile to Amelia who wasn't convinced.

"Your mouth spouts lies that your soul cannot. I hear some discord. Did something happen?"

"Well… I guess no one can hide anything from you. How long have you and Sam lived together?" Maka handed her another album.

"Hrm… We've been partners for six but lived together for… ah, five years."

"How was it when you two first lived together?"

"Awkward." Amelia straightens out her stack and then looks at Maka.

"How long did it take for that awkwardness to go away?" Maka looked concerned.

"Five years." Amelia shows a wide grin and giggled.

"Five years?! What?! Awwwhh…. that means it's going to take Soul and I longer!" Maka covered her face with her hands. She knew that she wouldn't be able to wait and deal with the awkward tension for five plus years.

Amelia laughed harder. "No, that's not necessarily true. Sam and I have recently become a couple. But you shouldn't base your relationship off of ours. Sam and I come from two completely different backgrounds. I have a great family full of singers and weapons. Plus, my own grandmother was a deathscythe. As for Sam, he came from a broken home. When Sam was conceived, his father was consuming souls not on Shinigami's list. His mother went insane because of it and by the time of our Sophomore year, his father was a full fledged Kishin. I had such a great childhood while Sam had one full of madness. You just have to find a common ground to work off from. Ours was music. Though, having common interests was not the method on how we became partners." Amelia brushed away her hair that was falling in her face.

"Does he ever walk in on you without knocking?" A bashful expression appears on Maka's face.

"Oh all the time. Stein did say that Soul Purge could be used for more than just in battle and he was right." Her and Maka laugh at the image of it.

* * *

"You did what?" Sam finishes his joyful tune with a perfect fifth in A major.

"I walked in on her. I know, I should have knocked." Soul looked ashamed but Sam just laughed at him.

"Well what did you do?"

"I ran of course." Soul gave the violet eyed man a confused. "What, should I have done something else?"

"Ya shoulda made a move."

"Wh-what?!" Soul stammered out. His face started to flush.

"Seriously man, you had a perfect opportunity and you lost it." Sam closed the cover on the piano and then leaned against it.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?"

"Don't you have the hots for Maka?" Sam looked puzzled. He thought he was giving good advice.

"What?! Why would I ever have that kind of attraction to a flat chested violent bookworm like that?"

Sam shook his head and laughed. "What are you talking about? Mousy plus feisty equals extreme hotness. Besides, haven't you ever fantasized about a librarian letting her hair down?"

"The only librarians that I've seen were old." Soul shuddered at the thought of the 67 year-old Mrs. Winchester, who always smelled like IcyHot and the sound of her bones popping with every step she took.

"Dude you're not getting it. Look at Amelia, she's not stacked either but boy does she have temper. She was gunna go murder a box with extreme prejudice because it's very existence contradicted her. But in the end, she's so damn cute when she's mad." Sam looks up and sighs.

Soul could have sworn that he saw hearts in those violet eyes. He frowns at his new idol. _Love? Is that the cool thing now? Why is this such a sappy conversation? _Soul sucked in some air and flipped up the cover revealing the ivories. _Love is way too overrated. _He starts to run his fingers along them, playing _Mad World_ in the key of E flat.

Sam could see that none of his bulletproof advice was sinking into the hardheaded weapon so, frustratedly, he slaps Soul heartily on the back, interrupting his playing. Soul winces causing him to strike a foul key. Sam offers one last gem of advice. "Man, if I were you, I'd find a woman that looks sexiest when she's disappointed."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

* * *

Amelia straightened out the CDs and smiled in triumph. Her new home was now complete and to top it off, there were no boxes left to mock her. She smiled towards Maka, who gripped tightly onto her books. "Maka, will you guys stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. You guys just moved in. You should relax with a nice dinner with Sam. I can't allow Soul and me to impose on this." Maka smiled politely.

Amelia pertained an emotionless and stagnant face while the blonde girl talked. Then suddenly there was a glint in her eye and Maka became slightly frightened. "Oh no, you're staying."

Now knowing better to not argue, Maka shouts towards the hall, "Soul! We're staying for dinner!"

"Woo!" Soul's voice carried through the vents. Maka could hear his voice again, saying something inaudible with a deeper voice replying. Another "Woo!" emanates from the room.

Amelia gladly set the table. She placed a heaping bowl of Italian spaghetti in the center, accenting it with a mixer's bowl of Mediterranean salad. She then placed 2 pieces of garlic bread upon the napkins beside the empty plates. She was very proud of herself for this feast. "Alright! Time for some Yum Yums!"

The boys came in and sat down, a thick layer of tension fell over the room as Maka sat across from Soul. Amelia quietly passed the salad around the table. Once everyone had started eating, she shot a look to Sam as though to ask him to say something, _anything_ to break the tension. He searched his head, but came up with nothing. Then he spots a red cherry tomato resting in the middle of his salad bowl. He gently stabs it with his fork, peers at it intently, and holds it up. "What made the tomato blush?" He asks loudly to the room. Everyone turns to him, confused. "It saw the salad _dressing._"

Soul loses all pigment in his face. The room somehow becomes even more quiet than it already was. Amelia glares at Sam from across the table, having never been more embarrassed in her life. She offers an apologetic look in Maka's direction. Everyone pauses. Then, on Maka's stony visage appears a crack as the corner of her mouth twitches upwards, almost involuntarily, and before anyone could process where it was coming from; irate, hysterical laughter erupted from the young meister, tears in her eyes, face flushed.

* * *

"**Woo!" **

**Two days and I'm finally done with Chapter 6! And I couldn't have done it without my Faery Queen sister! For you Supernatural fans, check her out on Facebook under the pseudonym, Crowley's Persephone. I really couldn't have survived this without her, and she has never seen it or read it! Please write a review, favorite,**_**AND**_ **follow! Lots o'love! EXCLAMATION POINT!**

**IgneousNight~**

"**FOOL!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello Again! Sorry for the delay, I had hit a huge writer's block. since there is so many people, I want to thank EVERYONE who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Thank you so much, you mean so much to me. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, I knew I had to come up with something so this just kinda popped in. If ANYONE has any great ideas, I would surely love to hear about them. You can send me a message in FanFiction, or Kik my username is OoopsieWhoopsie. I sure would appreciate all of the ideas. I really do need help because I feel so bad for not writing and updating. Well, Enjoy *sigh***

"Samuel!" Amelia's emerald eyes turned fierce. She shot a deathgaze towards Sam, who pops the tomato in his mouth.

"What?" He laughs then points his fork at the blonde meister who was _still_ laughing. "Maka thought it was funny."

Maka tries to cover her face, it being red from the laughter or the embarrassment or possibly both. Soul was completely unamused by it. His skin was possibly whiter than his hair and his face was emotionless. He just stared down at the pasta before trembly picking up the fork. Soul was crushed. His _idol _ just embarrassed him. A man that he put on top of his "_This Guy Is So Cool" _list just… ashamed him.

"Soul, I'm so sorry. Sam thinks he's a comedian." Amelia gave him a concerned look. Without taking her eyes off of Soul, the petite meister reaches over the table and smacks Sam across the face. "Does that make you feel better?"

The color comes back to Soul's face as a small smile breaks through. Soul was like a child, finding joy in another's pain. Maka had calmed down and was trying to catch her breath. She lets out a long sigh with a hiccup following after it.

"I don't know why I'm the bad guy here. By the looks of it, I did you favor. From now on, everytime you walk in on her, she's going to think about that _hilarious_ joke. Get over it _Tomato_." Sam pats Soul on the back and grabs the dressing.

"Water under the bridge." Maka wipes away a tear and hiccups.

"There won't be a _next time_." Soul grumbles under his breath. His eyes met with his meister's who was smiling playfully at him. Those little looks that she gives him warms his soul and he couldn't help but to smile back.

Amelia relaxes in her chair, enjoying the beautiful music the pair's souls were making. The group went back to enjoying their meal without anymore of Sam's awful jokes and tension in the mix. Soul had enjoyed himself on the spaghetti, even getting to take a bowl home for a mid-night snack. Amelia had found some more books that she didn't need anymore and added them to Maka's growing collection.

"This one was a favorite of mine. _ Story of the Trapp Family Singers_. Its a memoir of the Von Trapp family. Though, I have to warn you, it doesn't match up with _The Sound of Music_. I had auditioned for the role of Liesl but they weren't going to let Sam be in the orchestra so we decided to take Kid up on his offer." Amelia gives Soul a _Sound of Music_ DVD and nudges him. "I'm sure that's something the both of you would enjoy."

Amelia and Sam waved them off back to their own apartment. With a sigh, Amelia closed the door. Sam had his arms crossed, with a cocky smirk on his face. Amelia bursts out in laughter, covering her mouth. Sam's ego seemed to swell up even bigger, enjoying the adorable cackles.

"Saw the salad dressing! Ahhh!" Amelia bends over, holding her sides. "You're so corny Sammy!"

"Hey Ame, were we ever like that?" Sam's cocky attitude turned solemn as his violet eyes searched Amelia's body.

"Awkward?"

"Yeah."

"Not like that. We had our awkward times but it wasn't as bad as that. Our personalities are a lot different than theirs. Like with Soul," Amelia grabs a piece of paper and draws a musical staff on it. She starts to write notes upon the page, trying to memorize the sound of his soul. "His wavelength is like a demented and dark piano song played only in minor chords. Maka's wavelength is like a Pop piano with action. They sound like opposites, but when they come together," Amelia rips the paper in and holds them together so the staffs line up. She then pushes them up to a light so Sam could see. "They fit perfectly. Your soul plays solemn bass chords from well… Your bass guitar. When we resonante, our music is so… Beautiful. I can't really describe it."

Sam smiled at the word, _beautiful_. It would be the same word that he would describe his partner. _Simply beautiful_. Sam was head over heels in-love with Amelia. He loved every bit of her. The way she called him Sammy, or how she would instigate a fight with him only to prove a point. Amelia made him feel accepted, something that he had never felt until they became partners.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. He pulled Amelia close to him by the waist. He caressed her cheek with one hand, and stared into her eyes. She smiled back at him, used to his affection. He leaned in closer, resting his lips on hers, and enjoying the sweet taste. They break with her giggling against his neck. He sighs with the words barely audiable, "_I love you_."

**WORST CHAPTER EVER. HELP ME. PLEASE. **

**BTW IF YOU GUYS NOTICED THE COVER PHOTO, YES I DID COLOR THAT. I USED A BASE ON DEVIANTART AND STUFFS. I'LL BE COLORING AND CREATING MORE PICTURES OF SAM AND AMELIA WHICH YOU CAN CHECK OUT IN MU GALLERY ON JUST LOOK FOR IGNEOUSNIGHT. **


End file.
